


Игроки

by Amaryllis133



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гин любит играть. И выигрывать. Впрочем, неважно - главное, чтобы было интересно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игроки

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по [заявке #5](http://ginokir-community.diary.ru/p180986475.htm) Лютый зверь на Gin-fest 2012 в честь дня рождения Ичимару Гина.

Орихиме-сан заболела очень, очень некстати.

Резкая, пронзительная трель звонка — и тишина в аудитории нетерпеливо взрывается шумом, гамом, скрежетом отодвигаемых стульев и хлопаньем сумок о столешницы. Кабинет стремительно пустеет; в группе много иногородних, и никому из них не хочется в пятничный вечер опоздать на автобус, а до остановки — два коридора, один лестничный пролёт и полквартала бегом. Кира выходит одним из последних — он тоже торопится, но не к автобусу, у него на сегодняшний вечер другие планы. Большие планы. Были бы… Эх, если бы не Орихиме-сан!

Узкая цепкая ладонь опускается на плечо — хорошо, что рубашка белая, на чёрном остались бы следы от мела — и Кира замирает в дверях, зажав сумку с учебниками под мышкой; замирает и сердце, боясь спугнуть это прикосновение, от которого по всей спине бегут мурашки, а кожа на плече под тонкой тканью, кажется, плавится и леденеет одновременно.

— Изуру, а ты куда это собрался?

На секунду Кира тоже озадачивается этим вопросом — неужели ему так надо сейчас куда-то идти? А потом вспоминает — надо. Ребята ждут.

— Я же знаю, что тебе не на автобус, — насмешливый голос журчит совсем рядом, пряди тонких волос касаются уха, щекоча и дразня, и дыхание перехватывает, но нет — нужно держать себя в руках, он здравомыслящий человек или кто! Коротко выдохнув, Кира осторожно выворачивается из-под руки, поднимает виноватые глаза.

— Ичимару-сан, мне правда надо идти. Меня ребята ждут.

Ичимару удивлённо поднимает брови, роняет руку и тут же тянется почесать в затылке. Каждый раз этот жест выходит у него поразительно естественным, хоть Кира и знает — все жесты и фразы Ичимару выверены и продуманы до мельчайших деталей, всё направлено на достижение нужного эффекта, и Кира не без удовольствия ему подыгрывает — иногда, впрочем, задумываясь, а не запрограммирована ли подобная его реакция заранее, слишком уж довольным выглядит «разгаданный» Ичимару.

— Ребя-ата, — задумчиво тянет Гин, облизывая губы, будто пробует слово на вкус. — Ждут, говоришь? А я ведь тоже тебя жду, с самого начала пары… хорошо, Изуру, что ты сидишь не на первом ряду, иначе мне было бы очень затруднительно читать эту лекцию…

И в самом деле хорошо, думает Кира, заворожённо глядя на эти губы, не отводя взгляда — хотя надо бы, надо бы. Сиди он впереди, перед самым носом вышагивающего вдоль парт Ичимару, конспектировать эту лекцию было бы тоже весьма... затруднительно.

Он не пытается ни возражать, ни оправдываться — просто всё так же смотрит, виновато, но решительно, всё так же прижимая локтем сумку. Ребята ждут, и без него никто не начнет, потому что карты — в сумке, сумка — под боком, а сам он — перед Ичимару, и на этом логические цепочки, как правило, заходят в тупик. Разорваться бы, да бессмысленно — такой не потерпит половины, ему подавай Киру целиком, со всеми потрохами, сумками, картами и затаёнными мыслями, которые, как назло…

А, к черту.

Кира в полшага сокращает расстояние между ними, роняет сумку на пол и впивается в эти губы, зажмурившись от восторга, от ошеломительного ощущения, накрывающего с головой, путающего мысли; обхватывает руками за шею, притягивает ближе, и Гин подается навстречу легко, охотно, нетерпеливо, дыхание его — обжигает, волосы — щекочут, пальцы — шустро опускаются к поясу джинсов, забираются под рубашку, прохладные, но теплеющие с каждой секундой, и Кира, хоть сам и сделал первый шаг, уже лишился контроля над ситуацией — сердце трепещет, будто бабочка в паутине, как и он сам — в коконе, сплетённом из самого Ичимару, тощего и лёгкого, но умеющего заполнять собой пространство, особенно — пространство вокруг Киры, и в мыслях Киры, и для самого Киры там скоро не останется места, но Кира не против, совсем даже не против...

— …пойдем, Изуру?

— Пойдем, — выдыхает Кира; как не отозваться на такое! Вот только Гин, согласно фыркнув ему в ухо, отстраняется, оставляя после себя внезапную и оттого слегка обидную пустоту; подхватывает свой портфель, сумку Киры, другой рукой приобнимает самого Киру и тащит к дверям, по дороге умудряясь ещё и выключателем щелкнуть — третьей рукой из затылка, что ли? Хлопает дверь, разнося по опустевшим коридорам гулкое эхо, и вдогонку ему несётся счастливый смех Ичимару, а потом — легкий топот их ног, и ошалевший от быстрой смены действий Кира едва поспевает за своим шустрым спутником, пытаясь на ходу одёрнуть рубашку — привычное движение, чем меньше народу в курсе их отношений, тем лучше для них обоих; впрочем, в такое время на этаже вероятность кого-то встретить ничтожно мала.

— Ги… Ичимару-сан, а… куда мы?

— К ребятам, — лукаво, без тени заминки отвечает Ичимару, и его голубые — бирюзовые? — глаза чуть посверкивают в темноте, будто фосфоресцируя. Завораживающее зрелище, Кира любовался бы и любовался, но тут до него доходит осознание услышанного.

— К ребятам? К-каким ребятам?

— Изуру, ну откуда мне знать, какие у тебя ребята? Вот придём — и познакомишь!

— А… — Кира хочет возразить, но, спохватившись, понимает, что возразить-то и нечего. И чувствует, как краснеют кончики ушей в преддверии — это секрет, маленький секрет их маленькой компании, а Ичимару… нет, он не будет смеяться, или даже пусть бы смеялся, неважно, Кире всё равно захочется провалиться сквозь землю.

Но провалиться не выйдет, Ичимару держит его крепко, так что остается только смириться. И надеяться, что ребята поймут.

 

Ренджи, развалившись на стуле спиной к двери, чуть покачивается на ножках, и на скрип двери даже не оборачивается.

— Иноуэ-сан звонила, её точно не будет, — сообщает он в потолок. — Втроём — идиотизм. Хоть бы ты кого притащил, Кира...

Исида сидит напротив него, уткнувшись в книжку — глаз не видно, только поблёскивают очки. Кира уверен, что он ещё по шагам в коридоре понял, что идут двое.

Вполне возможно, Исида даже догадывался, кто именно увяжется за Кирой.

— Я рад сообщить тебе, Абарай-кун, что Изуру оправдал твои надежды, — жизнерадостно отзывается Ичимару, проходя вперед и как бы невзначай придерживая спинку стула, пока ойкнувший Ренджи пытается вернуть себе равновесие. — Что это у вас тут, хм? Сборище анонимных ботаников? На алкоголиков не смею и рассчитывать, раз уж Исида-кун с вами… не вставайте, Исида-кун, это совершенно необязательно.

Исида вставать и не собирается; Кира кожей чувствует его ледяной взгляд, но ответить может только тем же, чем отвечал и Гину — виноватым, но решительным видом. Достаточно красноречивым, он надеется.

— Ичимару-сан, вы… — Ренджи старательно прокашливается. — Вы, это самое…

— Именно это самое, — тут же усердно кивает Ичимару; он уже успел обойти весь кабинет, полюбоваться видом из окна, принюхаться к цветам на подоконнике, перебрать ряды учебников на пыльной полке и вернуться к столу уже со своим стулом. — У вас не хватает человека, я правильно понимаю? А у меня как раз свободный вечер, не хотелось бы провести его в одиночестве, — он быстро косится на Киру, но безуспешно — на людях Кира всегда держит себя в руках и не поддается на провокации. Отношения с Ичимару и собственные принципы наработали ему неплохую выдержку, хоть за покер садись и выигрывай.

Впрочем, покер — не единственная в мире карточная игра, где может пригодиться железная выдержка.

 

Кира достаёт и открывает коробку, привычным движением делит колоду дверей на две части, для Абарая и для Исиды — колода смешанная, один человек быстро не перетасует. Колоду сокровищ тасует сам, краем глаза поглядывая на Ичимару, зачитавшегося потрёпанным листком с правилами — сами правила уже давно изучены-переизучены, да и в спорных моментах обычно хватает авторитета гейм-мастера, но последнее слово частенько ищется именно здесь, в строчках и между ними.

Раздав каждому по монетке — одна йена на каждого, первый уровень, все равны — Кира собирает колоду обратно, перемешивает ещё раз и выкладывает на стол по восемь карт на душу.

— Мы с тобой отлично сработаемся, Исида-кун, — Ичимару бодро придвигает стул поближе, подмигивает — вроде бы и Исиде, а Кире всё равно тепло и щекотно где-то там, внутри. Ренджи, ворча, разбирает свои карты, тут же бросает перед собой на стол «повязку нехилой мощи» и «клыкастый клинок»; Исида хмуро изучает свой расклад и, по недолгому размышлению, играет карту расы. «Квинси», кто бы сомневался. Кира задумчиво разглядывает Зеле Шнайдер в своей руке; сыграть на чит или приберечь?

— А вы играть-то умеете, Ичимару-сан? — Ренджи насмешливо косится на новоявленного противника; робость прошла быстро, уступив место азарту. — Уверены, что станете нам с Кирой достойным противником?

— Ичимару-сан в этой команде не один, — отрезает Исида. — Я надеюсь, все помнят результаты турнира прошлой недели?

— Это когда Иноуэ-сан по доброте душевной сыграла всю свою руку в пользу Киры, когда его припекло под конец игры? — Ренджи фыркает, толкает Киру локтем в бок. — Блин, ну и лица у вас были…

— Это было на позапрошлой неделе, — от голоса «квинси» веет холодком. — А недавний позорный разгром ты, конечно же, предпочёл стереть из памяти — как же так, проиграть даже не Пустому — пустышке, можно сказать...

— Эту «пустышку» вы с Иноуэ на пару раздули минимум до адьюкаса, — бормочет Ренджи. — Я бы на тебя посмотрел в такой ситуации…

— Начинаем? — Кира оглядывает стол, делает первые пометки в блокноте. — Ичимару-сан, у вас первый ход. Нужно открыть дверь. Это значит…

— Изуру-Изуру, я не только хороший учитель, но и хороший ученик, — Ичимару, весело щурясь, тянется к колоде дверей и переворачивает верхнюю карту. — Схватываю на лету… Так, а что это у нас?

— Это проклятье, — с удовольствием отмечает Ренджи. — Теряете свой класс. Вот только жаль, класса у вас пока нет, потерять пока нечего.

— В самом деле, какая жалость, — качает головой Ичимару и откладывает карту в сброс. — Теперь обыскиваю комнату, верно?..

 

Игра стирает ощущение времени, сужает весь огромный мир даже не до комнатки — до стола посреди неё и четырех человек за этим столом. Кира не считает себя азартным человеком, но дело тут не столько в азарте, сколько в самой атмосфере этого суженного мирка, насыщенной, плотной, искрящей взглядами, перебегающими со стола на карты в руке, с руки — на соперника в попытке предугадать, какими козырями обзавёлся тот в прошлом круге, чем сыграет, что прибережёт, если есть что приберечь… Говорят, следует искать этот ответ не в рубашке карт, а в глазах соперника, но очки Исиды привычно бликуют в свете ламп, а по глазам Ичимару ничего не понять и в рутинной рабочей обстановке, не говоря уж об игровой. Кира решает положиться не на зрение — на память и собственную интуицию, и это медленно, но верно выводит его уровень за уровнем на верхушку турнирной таблицы.

 

Впрочем, Исиде на своего напарника жаловаться грех. Ичимару чувствует себя как рыба в воде — и в самом деле схватывает всё на лету, карты так и порхают в его ловких пальцах… а взгляды искоса пробирают до легкой сладкой дрожи. Кира не позволяет себе засматриваться, отвлекаться, но иногда это выше его сил; он уже сделал пару ошибок под изумлённый свист Ренджи, и его не отпускает ощущение, что Ичимару делает это нарочно — что, несомненно, в очередной раз доказывает его врожденный талант игрока, но где-то там, внутри, сжимается комком обида: сам Кира уж точно бы не стал играть на их отношениях ради победы. Впрочем, кажется, даже разденься он догола и станцуй на этом самом столе, Ичимару из равновесия это не выведет, так что обижаться, на самом деле, глупо. Все тараканы в глазах смотрящего.

 

Открыв очередную «дверь», Ренджи приглушенно охает.

— «Злой розовый гений», плюс семь против шинигами! Ёпрст…

— Ты очень некстати решил стать шинигами, — едко вставляет Исида. — Как и Кира. Даже вдвоём вряд ли одолеете.

Ичимару, улыбаясь, выкладывает на стол карту из руки.

— Проклинаю тебя, Абарай-кун, на неспособность позвать на помощь… На всякий случай, верно, Исида-кун?

Исида коротко, не глядя кивает, и у Киры внутри снова неприятно ёкает отголосок обиды: почему не в моей команде, почему не со мной…

В руке — ничего полезного. Он играет на Абарая карту эликсира жизни, которую Исида тут же нейтрализует, а сам Абарай беззвучно шевелит губами, уже прикидывая, что ему грозит в случае поражения.

— Сбегаю, — наконец выдает он. — Кира, давай сюда мой счастливый…

Кира протягивает ему чёрно-красный кубик, Ренджи долго трясет его в ладонях, что-то бормоча под нос, затем, задержав дыхание, бросает.

«Четверка».

— Не повезло, Абарай-кун, — Ичимару сочувственно цокает языком. — Если бы только ты не прошляпил свое «шунпо» в прошлом круге…

— Да вы же сами его у меня своровали! — взвивается Ренджи, бросая карты на стол. — И не только его! У вас кубик какой-то заговоренный, ей-богу!

— Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, — Ичимару разводит руками, будто бы в знак подтверждения. — Да шучу я, шучу, Абарай-кун. Смирись и признай, что тебе просто не повезло.

— Это Кире с вами не повезло, — вполголоса бурчит Ренджи, набирая себе новую руку из колоды. — Такой все нервы проест и не поморщится…

Сердце Киры пропускает один удар, и вместе с тем приходит облегчение, что ничего не нужно объяснять. Впрочем, ему самому никто не объяснял, почему Исида, раз в неделю опаздывающий на свой автобус из-за этих игр, непременно идёт ночевать к Абараю на квартиру — да Кира и не спрашивал. Не спрашивают о таком.

На следующем круге он выходит на девятый уровень, и мог бы на десятый, победный, но сорвалось; «миротворческая» карта Исиды отсылает арранкара, похожего на насупленного краснопёрого воробья, в сброс — а ведь Кира уже почти его одолел! Самому Исиде сражаться в его ход не с кем, да и смысла особого нет — со своим пятым уровнем он может только страховать Ичимару с восьмым.

Ичимару задумчиво перебирает свои карты, затем бросает одну на стол. Карта скачка на уровень.

«Вы достигли банкая».

— Банкай, — задушевно улыбается Ичимару, и Ренджи в порыве чувств, не сдержавшись, бьёт ладонью по столу — не в знак протеста, чему протестовать — от безысходности. — Не кипятись, Абарай-кун, не всем же на роду банкай написан… Так, а теперь посмотрим-ка, что у нас за дверью…

Ичимару неторопливо переворачивает карту двери, и лицо его обиженно вытягивается. Кира с Ренджи чуть было не сталкиваются лбами, торопясь увидеть карту, и Ренджи снова прикладывает ладонь об стол — но теперь уже в торжествующем жесте. Исида сдержанно, сквозь зубы ругается.

«Айзен Соуске, двадцать четвертый уровень».

— Хрен вы теперь сбежите! — радостно провозглашает Ренджи, шлёпая на стол карту. — Проклинаю неспособностью сбежать!

— А кто говорил о побеге, Абарай-кун? — Ичимару чуть приподнимает бровь.

Кира прерывисто вздыхает, глядя на карту. Ему самому Айзен выпадал только раз, в одной из самых первых игр, и ускользнуть тогда удалось чудом — спасибо всё той же добросердечной Орихиме. Даже Исида тогда не стал возражать, всё равно Кирино неслучившееся поражение в том раскладе особой роли не играло.

В текущем раскладе всё иначе. Кире — шаг до победы, и он уже знает, как именно сделает этот шаг, когда придёт его ход. Ичимару — тоже один шаг, с появлением Айзена обратившийся в пропасть.

— Ичимару-сан, — Исида отчаянно, не глядя, бросает сразу пару разовых карт, которые Ренджи тут же с готовностью нейтрализует. — Скажите, что у вас есть что сыграть!..

— А у него ничего и нет, — ехидно сообщает Ренджи, покосившись на расклад Ичимару. — Одно только «Божественное копье». Правда, для Айзена оно… коротковато, — тут же фыркает он.

Кира сидит, уставившись в свои карты. «Усилитель Божественного копья» — когда, на позапрошлом круге он её вытянул? Не думал, что пригодится, но продавать не стал. Но ведь… не бывает таких совпадений, верно?

Ичимару пристально изучает собственную руку, изредка коротко поглядывая поверх веера карт на расклады остальных участников — тянет время, возможно? Продумывает, какую из карт вернее сыграть? А потом бросает косой взгляд через весь стол на Киру — взгляд, от которого у Киры перехватывает дыхание мгновенно и напрочь.

Ичимару нечего сыграть — и он просит помощи.

У него? У Киры?

Исида, скрипя зубами, бросает свои карты рубашкой вверх — пас. Довольный как слон, Ренджи по-хозяйски обводит взглядом сидящих за столом.

— Больше возражений ни у кого нет? Тогда…

— Погоди, Абарай-кун, — мягко прерывает его Ичимару. — Гейм-мастер ещё не сказал своё слово, ведь так?

— Долбаные формальности, — Ренджи возводит глаза к потолку, затем поворачивается к Кире. — Давай, оглашай уже, и пойдем отмечать.

Кира всё ещё не дышит — не может вдохнуть, будто там, внутри, всё отнялось; не может отвести глаз, словно заколдованный, и в голове ритмично бьётся невысказанное, но читаемое во взгляде Ичимару — «Изуру», с болью, безысходностью и надеждой.

«Изуру».

Кира моргает, встряхивает головой и будто онемевшей рукой выкладывает на стол заветную карту — под гробовое молчание остальных, которое спустя секунду взрывается воплями, возмущёнными и торжествующими, грохотом перевернутого стула — Ренджи нависает над Кирой, что-то втолковывает, трясёт за плечо, а с другой стороны — Исида, что-то доказывает, в запале перебирая карты, и только Ичимару посреди всего этого хаоса сидит неподвижно, точно глаз бури, смотрит на Киру и улыбается.

И Кира во внезапном просветлении вдруг понимает, что он, чёрт побери, опять попался в ловушку.

Он встаёт из-за стола, отталкивает стул, отталкивает Ренджи и идёт к выходу на негнущихся ногах, без цели, просто — подальше отсюда. В коридоре прохладно, из приоткрытого окна задувает сквозняком, и Кира идёт туда, к окну, к прохладе, и на полдороге его мягко, но решительно берут за плечо.

— Изуру…

Кира разворачивается резко, занося руку на удар — не думая, повинуясь инстинкту — и роняет на полдороге, второй раз за пять минут напоровшись на взгляд Ичимару — на этот раз пронзительный, точно злосчастное «Божественное копье», и бесконечно, бесконечно… бесконечный.

— Спасибо, Изуру, — говорит Ичимару, и не улыбается.

И Кира, не в силах что-либо ответить, просто утыкается лбом ему в рубашку — плевать, всё равно в коридоре они одни — и чувствует, как его обнимают за плечи и притягивают ближе, ещё ближе, будто пытаясь уберечь от сквозняка.

— У вас была карта, — шёпотом говорит он.

Ичимару еле слышно вздыхает, не разжимая объятий.

— У меня было две карты, Изуру. Но, согласись, просто взять и выиграть было бы совсем-совсем неинтересно, ведь правда?

Правда, думает Кира. Всё правда.

А ещё он думает, что к концу пятого курса поседеет от таких переживаний, но если Ичимару будет с ним — и на пятом курсе, и после него, и дома у Киры, и дома у себя самого вместе с Кирой, где угодно, главное, вместе — то, пожалуй, цена не настолько уж и велика.

И Орихиме-сан, пожалуй, заболела всё-таки очень кстати.


End file.
